1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device and editing method, and is favorable for application to a recording/playing device that records and plays a broadcast television program, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, recording/playing devices that record television programs that are broadcast by television broadcasting onto a hard disk drive (HDD) or the like, and play according to user operations, have become common. Of these recording playing devices, there has been a proposal to enable editing operations as to the recorded television program (hereafter also called “content”) based on operating instructions of the user (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-179864 (FIG. 4)).
These editing operations may be, for example, operations to delete unwanted portions of the content, operations to extract and link wanted portions from multiple contents and create a new title, and so forth.